(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car interior LED (Light Emitting Diode) lamp adaptor electrical connector structure, and more particularly to an electrical connector terminal structure designed to accord with configuration of a car interior light socket structure, which enables the electrical connector terminal to convert a car interior lamp into an LED lamp.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Tungsten filament bulbs are generally adopted in the design of the majority of car interior lamps; however, because tungsten filament bulbs have a relatively large electrical consumption, and a relatively large amount of heat energy is produced when emitting light, thus, operational life of the tungsten filaments is relatively short. Moreover, the tungsten filament bulbs are easily damaged due to jolting when the car is moving. Hence, LED lamp designs have appeared on the market that consumers can install themselves, primarily using different types of adaptors designed according to configuration of the interior lamp socket structure, whereby electrode terminals of the adaptor are connected to a base plate by means of electric wires, and an LED lamp is installed on the base plate. Such a configuration enables the user to purchase the adaptor and assemble it to the car interior lamp socket, thereby converting the car interior lamp into an LED lamp configuration. Although this is an improvement on the shortcomings of tungsten filament bulbs of prior art, and the extreme flexibility in design of LED lamps provides extreme variability in car interior illumination, however, the different manufacturers and models of automobiles results in variation in design of car interior lamp sockets. Lamp sockets used in the current market can be roughly divided into three types, including clip type, twist type and direct insertion type, which lead to the following existent shortcomings in the production and use of the aforementioned LED lamp designs:
1. Because the LED lamp must be combined with various different configurations of adaptors, thus, many varieties of LED lamp product models must be produced. Hence, LED lamps of prior art cannot be manufactured using a single manufacturing process that would improve production efficiency and output control management
2. The change in needs for the various configurations of LED lamp products makes stock control management of the LED lamp products relatively difficult, and the prior art LED lamp designs can only provide a single configuration lamp socket combination for use, which results in suppliers having to bear a relatively high cost in product inventory.
3. Because the LED lamp only provides a single configuration lamp socket plug set for use thereof, when purchasing, a user must first understand the lamp socket configuration being used before purchasing and installing. Moreover, when replacing his automobile, if the lamp socket configuration of the new automobile is different, then the user must purchase another lamp socket, which results in low adaptability of the product, and does not conform to the principle of interchangeability. Moreover, convenience of use is poor.
Hence, from the above it can be known that shortcomings and inconveniences clearly exist in the production and actual use of the aforementioned prior art LED lamp structures, which are in need of improvement.
In light of the shortcomings in structural design of the aforementioned prior art and with the intention to resolve such, the inventor of the present invention, attentively and circumspectly carried out extensive study and exploration to ultimately design a new improved car interior LED lamp adaptor electrical connector structure.